


A Glint of Light on Broken Glass

by ragingrainbow



Series: When the Wolves are Silent and Only the Moon Howls [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Barebacking, Bottom Adam, Kink Meme, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The alpha grins, rests a hand on Adam’s thigh and leans forward, breath warm on Adam’s cheek. “Oh I can give you what you need, don’t you worry, pretty.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glint of Light on Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/3663.html?thread=2490959&%20#t2490959) at glam_kink.  
> Thanks to Seyren for beta. :3  
> 

The smell of alpha hangs thick in the air when Adam enters the club, makes his need spike as he pushes through mingling bodies to get to the bar. 

The bartender eyes him when he sits down. “The usual?” 

There is disapproval hidden in his tone, making it clear that he’s referring to more than Adam’s drink. Adam curls his top lip back, lets him know that it’s none of his fucking business. 

The drink is strong enough to burn on the way down, calms the crawling under his skin just enough. He glances around as he sips it. Most of the attention he has drawn isn’t positive - never is - a few of the alphas glare at him. He glares right back, a challenge in his eyes. 

He knows what they think of wolves like him, that refuse to submit to an alpha. He doesn’t give a shit. He wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for the way the moon rules him with an iron fist. He never cared much for wolf politics.

Adam has just finished his drink when a large, dark alpha slides onto the chair beside him, wordlessly signalling for the bartender to refill Adam’s glass. Adam nods a thank you as he sizes him up, his gaze catching on the fading scar across his broad chest before flickering back up to his face. 

The wolf raises an eyebrow at him. There’s a hint of a southern drawl to his voice when he speaks. “Looking for something?”

He holds Adam’s gaze, his eyes dark and fiery. His scent is rich and musky in a way that makes Adam’s wolf want to break free and roll over on his back right there on the filthy floor of the club. 

The alpha grins, rests a hand on Adam’s thigh and leans forward, breath warm on Adam’s cheek. “Oh I can give you what you need, don’t you worry, pretty.” 

There is a suggestion of claws through the leather covering his leg, and Adam makes his decision, drains the rest of his drink and licks his lips. The alpha smirks, satisfied, grabs Adam’s wrist and leads him towards the emergency exit at the back. 

There are no other wolves in the alleyway when they get out, and Adam is thankful, he never liked being watched. The alpha presses him up against the wall, clawed hand closing around Adam’s neck. Adam struggles instinctively, and the grip tightens, makes him go perfectly still. 

“There’s some fight in you, isn’t there, pretty? I like that.”

He nips at Adam’s chin almost playfully, traces the seam of Adam’s lips with his tongue. When Adam doesn’t respond with anything more than a defiant glare, he works a leg in between Adam’s and presses close enough to border on painful, his eyes filling with mirth when Adam finally gasps. 

“I wonder what it would take to break you, huh? I bet they all tried, didn’t they?”

Adam grits his teeth, fights the way his wolf wants to break free. “Not all of them.” 

But a lot. And he sent them all running with their tails between their legs. 

The alpha doesn’t say anything else, but the way he kisses Adam, hard and forceful, speaks volumes. He _gets_ Adam in a way none of the others have, treats Adam like the challenge he is. Adam is pretty sure this alpha could succeed in claiming him if he wanted to. The thought doesn’t even scare him as much as it should. 

Adam whines low in his throat when the kiss ends, and the alpha smirks at him, peppers a few kisses along Adam’s jaw. Adam isn’t used to this, most of the time he gets thrown against the wall or on the ground and has his needs seen to without any ceremony. He’s not sure if he likes it, he can’t quite figure out what game the other were is playing and it makes him skittish. 

“Don’t you worry pretty, I’ll give you what you need.”

The alpha releases his grip on Adam’s throat, and before Adam even has time to think he nuzzles against the wolf’s throat, whining again, thready and pitiful. He gets his head petted for his effort, then down over his back when he pulls away from the wall, the touch purposeful and soothing until it stops just above his ass. 

“Impatient little thing.” He’s chiding Adam, but he’s grinning as he pulls back, turning Adam around before crowding him against the wall again. 

Adam rests his cheek against the cool bricks, is thankful for their familiar rough feel, the way they crumble a bit under his fingers when he claws at them. He’s strung so, so tight and he just needs the alpha to stop teasing before his wolf claws its way out, rips away his last shreds of control. 

“Easy, pretty, easy. Not gonna make you shift unless you want to.”

And that’s a little unsettling, the way he just seems to _know_ what Adam is thinking. For a moment, Adam wants to make a run for it. But the moon is tickling his skin, and he can’t deny the fact that he _craves_ this. 

Adam sighs when the alpha starts undoing the lacing on his pants, fucking finally. The alpha fumbles a little, growls in frustration as he tugs at a particularly stubborn knot. 

“Weren’t gonna make this easy, were you, pretty?”

Adam expects the alpha to slash the laces - it wouldn’t be the first time he ends up with barely enough left of them for his pants to stay up - but he doesn’t. He does squeeze Adam a little roughly once they’re finally undone though, as if to reprimand him.

The night air is chilly against Adam’s skin as the alpha works him open, no teasing now, just the slow, methodical slide and drag of fingers - one, two, three... and Adam lets out surprised gasp when the tip of a fourth slides in. 

“You could take it, pretty.” 

Wet heat of tongue against the shell of his ear, and Adam knows that he _could_ , chases the touch when the fingers are withdrawn and makes the other wolf chuckle, low and throaty.

The alpha keeps one hand pressed against Adam’s neck as he prepares himself, and Adam is glad of it, needs something to steady him. He’s panting now, shivering, the tension in his body already easing a little. 

Adam whimpers as the alpha pushes into him, he’s not as big as Adam expected but it’s not like Adam does this more often than he has to, so there’s still a sharp edge to the usual burn. The alpha hushes him, fingers rubbing his neck gently, and he relaxes into it, spreads his legs a little more to open himself up. 

The alpha makes an approving noise, nuzzles against the side of Adam’s face as he starts thrusting, slowly, pushing in just a little further each time. Adam lets out a soft, frustrated growl, would prefer it to hurt, give him something to focus on other than the press of the other wolf’s body against his own. The alpha growls in response, pushes in deep and nips at Adam’s neck, and Adam goes rigid and stock still. 

For a moment, the alpha stills too, lets up a little before he experimentally lets his fangs brush against Adam’s neck again, closing over skin without breaking it. Adam can’t help it, can’t stop himself from keening and cocking his head to the side, baring more of his neck for the alpha. His heart is beating frantic and scared in his chest, and his wolf is clawing and pushing at him.

“Huh. Couldn’t stop me from claiming you if I wanted to, could you?” 

It’s a statement, not a question, and Adam knows it’s true. This is why he prefers it to be over quickly, even if it hurts and he’s never quite satisfied when he leaves. 

The alpha slides an arm in front of Adam to pull him back against his chest, presses a kiss against the tingling skin on Adam’s neck. Adam holds his breath and keeps so, so still. 

“Easy, pretty, just relax. I’m not the kind to take what I’m not offered freely.”

Adam sighs shakily, relaxes again as the alpha trails his hand down his stomach, wraps strong fingers around Adam’s cock. His breath is warm on Adam’s neck as he strokes Adam back to full hardness, and he makes no other movement until Adam starts thrusting into his hand.

His thrusts become more forceful now, the claws of his free hand digging into Adam’s hip hard enough to break the skin. Adam drops his head back against the alpha’s shoulder, lets himself go loose and pliant. 

“Yeah, that’s it pretty, so beautiful like this, giving yourself up for me...” 

The alpha moves his hand from Adam’s hip to get an arm around Adam again, fingers teasing at Adam’s neck as Adam arches against him. He keeps on whispering praise mingled with filth in Adam’s ear as Adam climaxes with a strangled cry that breaks into a howl. 

The alpha follows soon after, buries himself deep as he comes, fingers tightening around Adam’s neck. Adam gasps and shudders, momentarily wishing for _more_ , for the delicious pressure of being completely filled. But the other wolf holds true to his word, doesn’t take anything Adam isn’t ready to give him. 

They remain like that for a moment, both panting, before the alpha pulls out so he can straighten their clothes. Then he turns Adam around, holds him close and pets his back. And this is new, but Adam can’t help liking it, makes a low noise of pleasure and nuzzles his face against the alpha’s bare chest. The alpha huffs a laugh and kisses the side of Adam’s head. 

“You’re quite a thing, aren’t you, pretty?” 

Adam moves back a little so he can look the alpha in the eye, and he meets Adam’s gaze, steady and calm. There isn’t any hint of the usual contempt in his eyes, only genuine interest, something that tells Adam that he would love to dig deep under Adam’s skin if Adam let him. 

But Adam isn’t ready for that. Doesn’t know if he’ll ever be, although maybe it looks a bit more likely now than it did a few hours ago. 

“Just be careful out there,” he says, bumping his nose against Adam’s check. “There’s no honor amongst wolves these days, don’t let your luck run out.”

Adam blinks at him, doesn’t really know how to respond. It seems to be enough for the alpha though, who smiles softly before letting Adam go to slink back into the club. 

Adam stays outside for a while, sits on the ground with his face turned towards the moon as he tries to make sense of the jumbled thoughts in his head. He feels calmer and more satisfied than he has in a long time, enough so that he almost wants to run after the alpha. 

But he won’t, not tonight, at least.


End file.
